Все книги — сплошное зло
Все книги — сплошное зло (англ. Books Are Violent) — песня, исполненная Гамболом и другими учениками в серии "Вина". Русская версия= :Гамбол ::Прочитали сотни книг, несут они страданья. ::И почувствовали вмиг их тлетворное влиянье. :Колин ::"Повелитель мух", дикий парень выжил всем назло, ::Но остался слух, что очкарику не повезло. :Лесли и Кармен атакуют Колина :Дарвин ::Если крови любите вкус, Шекспира учите, хвала. :спотыкается об его ботинки ::Есть и "Тит Андроник", мамочка сыночка в печке испекла. :показывает Фелисити пирог с Билли в нём :Билли: Это твоя работа, мама! :Фелисити: орёт :Джо :как вампир Что за книгу не возьмёшь, ::Как тебя бросает в дрожь. :падает в обморок, а Джо кусает её :Пенни ::История о Шапочке Красной, в волка ::Даже волку, покажется самой ужасной. :и Джуди: кричат :Алан ::Миф описывает со вкусом, ::Как кровь от головы Медузов... :перерезает веревку Алана, родители Алана и директор Браун в шоке :Гамбол ::Читал про зайца и черепаху, ::Меня охватило чувство страха! :пальцев на зайца и черепаху Бой! :Дарвин: Ты ведь не читал эту басню? :Гамбол: Э... нет. :Тобиас ::Прочтите Диккенса "Оливер Твист" и в библиотеке заприте! кошелёк Гарольда и ожерелье Джеки ::О лучшем курсе для карманника вы даже не ищите! :Фелисити ::Мне всё понятно, прекрати! Сказки — барахло! :Гамбол ::Но книги все — сплошное зло! ::Мне рэп поможет, чтоб до всех дошло! Друг, жги. :играет бит, а Гамбол начинает читать рэп :Гамбол ::Это только слова, ::Да мудрёные фразы. ::Нельзя поумнеть по чьему-то приказу. ::Но и от книг пробирает мороз по коже, ::Тут они с видеоиграми схожи. ::Ромео и Джульетта, :и Пенни держат пустые стаканы, изображая, что пьют из них :Гамбол ::Песенка ваша спета. :и Пенни притворяются мёртыми :Гамбол ::Гамлету узнать пора, ::"Быть или не быть" тоже игра. ::О "Томе Сойере" кто не слышал, ::От этой книги едет крыша. ::Я до сих пор ещё не постиг, ::Чем видеоигры хуже книг. |-| Оригинальная версия= :Гамбол ::Everybody read a book, wreak havoc across the nation. ::Come on just have a look, there's such violent inspiration. :Колин ::"Lord of the Flies" is a book each parent cherishes! ::The feral kids survive, but the one with glasses perishes! :Лесли и Кармен атакуют Колина :Дарвин ::If you want more blood and guts give Shakespeare's plays a try. :спотыкается об его ботинки ::In "Titus Andronicus," a mother gets her son served up in a pie. :показывает Фелисити пирог с Билли в нём :Билли: You did this to me mother! :Фелисити: орёт :Джо :как вампир Legends, myths and fairy tales, ::Will make their readers shriek and wail. :падает в обморок, а Джо кусает её :Пенни ::"Red Riding Hood" is pretty bizarre в волка ::Where a wolf dresses up as a girl's grandma. :и Джуди: кричат :Алан ::I've read Greek myths just like you sir ::When they get beheaded like Medusa. :перерезает веревку Алана, родители Алана и директор Браун в шоке :Гамбол ::And I read "Tortoise and the Hare," ::A tale of torture and despair! :пальцев на зайца и черепаху FIGHT! :Дарвин: You haven't read that one have you? :Гамбол: Er, no. :Тобиас ::If you read Dicken's "Oliver Twist," you'd shut the library door and lock it! кошелёк Гарольда и ожерелье Джеки ::It's all about these homeless kids who learn how to pickpocket! :Фелисити ::Okay I get it, that's enough! Fiction should be banned! :Гамбол ::But history books are just as bad! ::Perhaps a rap will help you understand! Juke, hit it. :играет бит, а Гамбол начинает читать рэп :Гамбол ::It's just words, words, words. ::Cover to cover. ::Bound with a spine, word to your mother. ::But books are the same, every story to video games. ::They're just as gory. ::Romeo, oh Romeo. :и Пенни держат пустые стаканы, изображая, что пьют из них :Гамбол ::Romeo is your homie-o. :и Пенни притворяются мёртыми :Гамбол ::To be or not to be, ::That's the question for a G. ::"Huck Finn's Adventures" by Mark Twain. All these books are driving me insane. ::So who should really get the blame, ::Are books as bad as video games? Интересные факты *В песне ученики ссылаются на классику мировой литературы: **Колин на "Повелитель мух". **Дарвин на "Тит Андроник". **Банана Джо на "Дракула". **Пенни на "Красная шапочка" **Алан на мифы о Персее. **Гамбол на басню "Черепаха и заяц" и "Приключения Гекльберри Финна" (вместо этого в русском дубляже на "Приключения Тома Сойера"). **Тобиас на "Приключения Оливера Твиста". **Цитата "Быть или не быть" отсылка к "Гамлету". *Дарвин с очками и зигзагом на лбу — отсылка к всемирно известному "Гарри Поттеру". *Пенни с париком и луком — к "Голодным играм". en:Books Are Violent Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона